dtben10s_thomas_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror House
Horror House is the First TTTE Film. Plot Thomas, along with James, Gordon, Henry, Percy, Duck, Donald, Douglas and Toby were just sitting around. Thomas asks if they want to come. Duck agrees to go. James says who would not want to go to a haunted house. Percy says he would not and says it would be scary. Duck promises to protect Percy from anything dangerous. Donald says that they should go and soon the 9 engines left to go to the haunted house. Later on, they have to go over a massive hill to get to the house. Toby is quick to point it out. Henry says if anyone one was to fall off the cliff edges, they would die. Thomas tells everyone they must get to the top. Once they did get to the top they were all in the house. Douglas asks Thomas, what to do next. Thomas says they should split up into teams of 2. Henry volunteers to go alone and the teams are Donald and Douglas, Duck and Percy, Gordon and James, and Thomas and Toby. Henry decides to go explore the gardens. Thomas tells Henry to be careful and not fall of any cliffs. Henry says he will be as careful as he can. Soon everyone goes there separate ways on each teams to explore the place. Little did they know Diesel 10 was watching them, ready to kill the first victims. Donald and Douglas were going along when Donald soon wanted to go one way. Douglas told him to stop. Donald stops and asks him what's wrong. Douglas tells him Diesel 10 is over there in front of him. Donald begins to think Douglas is playing a trick on him but Douglas was being serious. However Diesel 10 simply just disappeared. Donald did not see him anywhere. Douglas tells him they have to get out of there. Suddenly Diesel 10 appeared and got Douglas pushed into the smelting pit. Donald found out he was cornered and soon was knocked into a wall by Diesel 10, who then takes his tender. Diesel 10 says it will be very useful. Meanwhile Gordon and James were at another part of the house. James was bored, then Gordon noticed something. They saw Donald's tender, but Donald was nowhere. Gordon suggests to find the others. James takes the tender and they soon leave. James had to take the tender first but then soon hears a voice. James asks who's there and the voice says the engine that will get him scrapped. James thought it was a joke, however Diesel 10 came in, knocking over James. James tried to fight but instead got knocked into a wall. Diesel 10 got another victim. Meanwhile, Gordon manages to find Thomas and Toby. Gordon explains what he and James found. Toby asks where is Donald's tender and James. Gordon wondered where he went and so he, Thomas and Toby went to find James. All of a sudden, Toby vanished too without Gordon or Thomas noticing for a split second. This meant Toby and James were missing. As it turned out, behind them, Toby was ripped apart by Diesel 10. Diesel 10 said lesson learnt Toby. Never look back. Meanwhile, Percy and Duck manage to find Thomas and Gordon. Thomas explains about the "unknown" whereabouts of James and Toby. Percy asks about Donald and Douglas, but they were not found either. Percy was scared. Duck asks about where Henry was but no one saw him either. Thomas says they should find the rest. Percy asks once they do, should they leave? Thomas agrees. Henry was in the peaceful garden. Henry hears a voice that says it's Diesel 10. Henry does not believe it. Diesel 10 says he is right in front of the big green engine. Henry starts to reverse. He soon starts to hang off the cliff. Diesel 10 decides to prove it and gets Henry pushed off the cliff, much to his delight. Diesel 10 says Henry has learned a lesson, always watch your steps. Meanwhile Thomas, Gordon, Percy and Duck check the garden but Duck look down and tells the rest to look. They seen Henry's corpse below the cliff. Gordon soon joins him by also being pushed off the cliff by Diesel 10 who came up from behind. The tank engines soon notice him and run away with Diesel 10 chasing them. Soon Thomas, Percy and Duck were cornered and see Donald, Douglas, James, and Toby's lifeless bodies. Soon Diesel 10 came up to the tank engines with a dynamite truck. Diesel 10 tells them, they are gonna say goodbye as well and explains that the car is filled up with dynamite. He soon back up, leaving Thomas, Percy and Duck to get blown up. Diesel 10 enjoyed blowing the steam engines up, and was pleased with his work. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel 10 Deaths (this list also shows how they died) *Thomas - Blown Up by Diesel 10 *Henry - Pushed of a Cliff by Diesel 10 *Gordon - Pushed of a Cliff by Diesel 10 *James (off screen) - knocked into wall by Diesel 10 *Percy - Blown Up by Diesel 10 *Toby (off screen) - tired apart by Diesel 10 *Duck - Blown Up by Diesel 10 *Donald - knocked into wall by Diesel 10 *Douglas - pushed down the smelting pit by Diesel 10 Category:Films